lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.05 Der Leuchtturm
„'Der Leuchtturm'“ ist die fünfte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Lost. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie und David haben ein kurzes Gespräch.]] Jack kehrt von der Arbeit in sein Appartment zurück. Er bemerkt beim umziehen eine Narbe, als seine Mutter anruft und ihn fragt, ob sie inzwischen den Sarg gefunden hätten. Jack erwidert, dass sie ihn wohl nach Berlin geschickt hätten. Jack fragt seine Mutter nach seiner Narbe. Diese antwortet, dass er sie bekam, als er mit sieben oder acht einen Zusammenbruch in der Schule hatte. Als Jack auf die Uhr sieht, legt er schnell auf und verlässt das Gebäude. Vorher versichert er seiner Mutter noch, dass er ihr helfen wird das Testament zu suchen. Jack fährt zu einer Schule, wo er seinen Sohn David abholt. Jack bittet ihn mehrmals um Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. In Jacks Wohnung gibt es ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Jack und David. Jack findet in Davids Zimmer ein Buch, das er einst selbst gelesen habe: Alice im Wunderland. Als Jack etwas in Erinnerungen schwelgt, verlässt David das Zimmer. In der Küche fragt David, warum Jack ein Gespräch mit ihm führen will, weil sie nur einander einmal monatlich sehen. Jack erwidert, dass er es einfach will. Margo Shephard ruft daraufhin an und fragt, wo Jack sei. Jack verlässt daraufhin die Wohnung. fragt Jack, ob er von einer "Claire Littleton" wisse.]] Jack fährt zu seiner Mutter, wo sie nach dem Testament seines Vaters suchen. Margo Shephard bietet Jack ein Getränk an, das er ablehnt und sie sagt, dass es gut für ihn ist, wenn er nichts trinkt. Sie erkundigt sich nach David. Margo fügt hinzu, dass er am am Begräbnis sehr aufgebracht war. Jack sagt, dass er das nicht wusste, weil "Kommunikation nicht eine von Davids Stärken sei. Margo findet schließlich eine Mappe, in dem das Testament liegt. Sie liest drin und fragt Jack, ob er von einer Claire Littleton wisse. Jack kommt nach Hause mit einer Pizza, aber David ist nicht zu Hause. Jack ruft David mehrmals an und beteuert, wie sehr es ihm Leid tut, wenn er etwas getan hat, was ihn verletzt hat. Er sagt außerdem, dass er zum Haus von Davids Mutter fährt und wenn David sich dort aufhalte, er dort warten soll. Am Haus findet Jack den Haustürschlüssel und geht in Davids Zimmer. Jack findet Notenblätter für Chopins "Fantaisie Impromptu". und einige Fotos aus einer Fotokabine, auf denen Jack und David zu sehen sind. trifft Dogen beim Vorspielen von David.]] Jack hört daraufhin den Anrufbeantworter ab und erfährt, dass David eine Art Casting um 19 Uhr hat. Jack geht daraufhin zu dem Ort, wo dieses stattfindet und sieht, wie sein Sohn Klavier spielt. Ein Junge sagt, dass David wirklich musikalisch sei und als der Junge geht, wird er von seinem Vater umarmt. Der Mann spricht Jack an und man erkennt, dass es sich um Dogen handelt. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz. Dogen betont, dass David eine Gabe habe. Jack sagt nur, dass er nicht einmal weiß, wie lange David bereits spielt. Jack wartet draußen auf David. David sagt, dass er seine Mutter dazu gebracht hat, Jack nicht zu sagen, dass er Klavier spielt. Er sagt, er hat Jack nicht von dem Vorspielen erzählt, weil David nicht wollte, dass Jack ihn beim Versagen sieht. Jack sagt, dass sein Vater ihn als Kind nie versagen sehen wollte und Jack sagt, dass er David liebt und er für ihn niemals versagen würde. Auf der Insel Hurley und Jack Jack schaut nachdenklich in die Pfütze vor dem Tempel. Dogen schließt sich ihm an und die beiden unterhalten sich kurz. Dogen fragt, ob seine Freunde zurückkommen würden. Er fragt dann Jack, ob seine Freunde zurückkommen. Jack sagt, dass er es nicht vermute. bastelt am Pool herum und zeigt Hurley den Weg zur Küche.]] Hurley und Miles spielen draußen währenddessen etwas "Tic Tac Toe". Hurley fragt, ob Miles hungrig sei und geht in den Tempel, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Im Tempel sieht er einen Mann, der am Wasserbecken sitzt. Hurley fragt, wo die Küche sei und erkennt daraufhin, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Jacob handelt. Jacob sagt Hurley, dass die Küche den Gang runter liegt und dass er Hurleys Hilfe brauche. Hurley solle sich ein paar Dinge aufschreiben die er tun muss, weil jemand auf die Insel kommen wird und Hurley ihnen helfen muss, die Insel zu finden. Draußen am Tempel schauen die Anderen Sayid misstrauisch an, als er sich Jack nähert. Er fragt Jack, was er vor ihm verberge. Daraufhin erwidert Jack, dass die Anderen von ihm erwartet haben, Sayid mit der Pille, die Gift enthielt, zu töten. Jack erklärt, dass das, was auch immer Sayid widerfahren sei, auch jemand anderem zugestoßen sei, woraufhin ihn Sayid fragt, um wen es sich dabei handle. Oberarm stehen Anweisungen von Jacob in Tinte geschrieben.]] Später entdeckt Dogen Hurley, der nun detailliterte Anweisungen auf seinem linken Oberarm stehen hat und einen Gang im Tempel sucht. Dogen befiehlt Hurley, in den Tempelhof zurückzukehren, worauf jedoch Jacob auftaucht und Hurley anweist, Dogen zu sagen, dass er alles tun könne, was er möchte und dass er ein Kandidat sei. Daraufhin sagt Hurley dies zu Dogen, der wissen möchte, woher er das wisse. Als Hurley erwidert, dass ihn das nichts angehe und er doch in den Tempelhof zurückkehren solle, antwortet er etwas auf japanisch ("Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich beschützen muss. Andernfalls hätte ich dir deinen Kopf abgehackt.") und verlässt den Gang. Als Hurley von Jacob wissen will, was Dogen gesagt hat, antwortet Jacob, dass er das nicht wissen wolle und erinnert ihn daran, dass er Jack mit sich bringen müsse. Daraufhin ist Hurley frustriert, da er nicht glaubt, dass er Jack überzeugen könne. So fragt er Jacob, ob dieser einen Vorschlag für ihn hätte, um Jack dazu zu überreden. Jacob erwidert lediglich ein ironisches Lächeln. die Ihre Waffe auf Jack richtet.]] Hurley geht zu Jack, der im Tempelinnenhof sitzt. Er erzählt ihm mithilfe von Flüstern und der Bitte, ganz natürlich zu wirken, ihm zu folgen. Leider vergebens. Als Jack gerade gehen will, sagt Hurley, dass Jacob gesagt hat, er: "hätte das Zeug dazu". Jack kann nicht glauben was er eben gehört hat und fragt Hurley, ob er Jacob sehen kann. Nach kurzem Reden erklärt Hurley das, obwohl Jacob "irgendwie tot" ist, er sich an dem Ort befindet, zu dem sie gehen wollen. So machen sich Hurley und Jack auf den Weg. Als Sie an einem Fluss vorbeikommen, bemerkt Jack einen Rucksack am Wegrand. Er gehört Kate, die gerade am Fluss ihre Wasserflasche auffüllt und aufgeschreckt eine Waffe auf Jack richtet bis sie bemerkt, das es Jack ist. Sie erklärt, das Jin zurück zum Tempel gegangen ist und Sawyer immernoch "auf eigene Faust" agiert. Hurley erzählt ihr von dem Geheimgang, sie sagt jedoch, das sie nicht zum Tempel gehen will, sonder Claire finden will. Jack erklärt ihr jedoch, das sie weder im ehemaligen Camp, noch im Jungel ist. Die Tempelbewohner haben erzählt, das etwas mit ihr geschehen ist. Unerschrocken davon dreht Kate ab um ihren Weg fortzusetzten. entdeckt den Sarg seines Vaters wieder.]] Hurley und Jack setzten ihre Reise fort. Hurley entschuldigt sich bei Jack, dass er nichts von Kate's und Jack's Trennung wusste. Hurley wundert sich, was zwischen ihm und Kate passiert sein muss bis Jack ihm sagt, dass er nicht bereit für eine Hochzeit und Kinder sei. Auf einmal tritt Jack auf etwas drauf. Es ist Shannons Inhalator worauf die Beiden bemerken, das sie sich bei den Höhlen befinden. Hurley spekuliert dabei, ob die beiden Skelette in den Hölen nicht vielleicht die Oceanic 815 Passagiere sind, die nochmal eine Zeitreise gemacht haben. Daraufhin erklärt Jack Hurley, wie er damals die Höhlen gefunden hat, als er seinem toten Vater nachgerannt ist. Jack sieht den zerstörten Sarg seines Vaters und erklärt Hurley das er ihn zerstört hat, weil "er nicht da drin war." Einige Zeit später bemerkt Hurley, dass das was sie tun irgendwie "Oldschool" ist: "Wir beide, alleine im Dschungel auf dem Weg etwas zu tun, dass wir nicht wirklich verstehen." Hurley fragt, warum Jack zurück auf die Insel gekommen ist. Jack lenkt ab, indem er ihn dasselbe fragt. Hurley antowrtet darauf, das Jacob ihm gesagt hat, er soll zurückkommen. Jack erklärt nach einer Pause das er zurückgekommen ist, weil er "am Ende" war. Und er war "dumm genug zu glauben, das dieser Ort ihn wieder hinbekommt". und Hurley bedienen das Richtungsrad im Leuchtturm.]] Hurley und Jack erreichen schließlich den einen 20 Meter hohen Turm: einen Leuchtturm, wie Hurley erklärt. Jack tritt die unerwarteter Weise verschlossene Tür ein und sie klettern bis in den obersten Stock. Oben angekommen sehen die Beiden ein Rad mit einem Spiegel, der eine Feuerschale halb umgibt. Hurley weist Jack an, dass sie das Rad auf 108° stellen müssen. Danach beginnt Hurley an einer Kette zu ziehen, worauf sich das Rad mitsamt dem Spiegel zu drehen beginnt. erkennt sein Elternhaus im Spiegel des Leuchtturms.]] Plötzlich bemerkt Jack im Spiegel etwas, dass aussieht wie die Pagode in der Sun und Jin geheiratet haben. Irritiert dreht er sich um, um in der Ferne nach einem Gebäude zu suchen, dass die Reflektion verursacht haben könnte. Er sieht nur den Ozean. Gleich danach sieht er eine Weitere Spiegelung von einer Art Kirche. Er ruft "halt" und fragt Hurley, ob er das gesehen habe. Dieser antwortet, das es nur der Ozean sei und dreht weiter an der Kette. Jack sieht sich den Mehanismus genauer an. Er bemerkt eine vielzahl von Namen, dirket hinter jeder Gradzahl einer. Sein Name ist als einer der wenigen nicht durchgestrichen bei der Nummer 23. Daraufhin weist er Hurley an, das Rad auf 23° zu setellen. Hurley erwiedert, das das nicht das sei, was Jacob ihm gesagt hätte. Daraufhin ergreift Jack die Kette selbst und stellt das rad auf 23°. An der Zahl angekommen, sieht Jack eine merkwürdige Reflektion seines Elternhauses. Verärgert spekuliert er, dass Jacob sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben muss. Mit steigender Agression weist er Hurley an, Jacon sofort zu fragen, warum er sie alle beobachtet hat und warum sein Name auf dem ding niedergeschriben ist. Da Hurley die Antwort nicht weißt, fällt Jack in Rage und zerschmettert mit einem Fernrohr, das an der Wand hängt, den Spiegel. schaut auf den Ozean, während Hurley sich mit Jacobs Geist unterhält.]] Etwas später sitzt Hurley am Leuchtturm. Jacob erscheint und Hurley entschuldigt sich für das Fehlschlagen der Mission, die Leute auf die Insel zu bringen. Jacob ist das egal und sagt, das die Person einen anderen Weg finden wird. Jack sitz einige Meter entfernt und starrt auf den Ozean und Hurley realisiert, das Jacob wollte, das Jack sein Haus im Spiegel sieht. Jacob erklärt, das es der einzige Weg war, Jack klarzumachen, wie wichtig er sei. Und das man einigen Leuten sagen kann, was sie tun sollen und andere müssen erst "eine Weile auf den Ozean starren". Jacob erklärt ausserdem, das er Jack und Hurley so weit wie möglich vom Tempel wegbekommen wollte, weil etwas "Böses" dort hinkommen würde. Hurley will zurück, um die anderen zu warnen, aber Jacob sagt, es sei schon zu spät. In Claires Camp fragt einen Verwundeten Justin über Aaron aus. ]] Claire überprüft ob Aldo und Justin tot sind, worauf sie Jin aus der Bärenfalle befreit. Sie erklärt ihm dass sie im Jungel gelebt hat seitdem die anderen Überlebenden die Insel verlassen haben. Sie hilft Jin auf, dieser fällt jedoch aufgrund des Schmerzes in Ohnmacht. Wenig später erwacht er in einer kleinen, aus Ästen und Planen gebauten Hütte. Er entdeckt eine Wiege, in der ein Skelettkopf liegt, eingewickelt in eine Decke. Einige Zeit später kommt Claire zurück, im Schlepptau der noch lebende Justin. Sie erklärt, dass er nur vorgab, noch am Leben zu sein. Sie deutet an, das sie Gewalt anwenden wird um herauszufinden wo Aaron ist. Sie bindet ihn an einen Baum und beginnt damit, Jin's wunde zu behandeln. Als sie kurz nach draußen geht erklärt Justin Jin, dass ´sie sie beide umbringen wird, egal was passiert. Er ordert Jin an, ihn loszubinden, damit er Claire den Hals brechen kann, wenn sie wiederkommt. Währenddessen ist Claire dabei, eihr Equipment zu sterilisieren und ihre Axt zu schärfen. ist geschockt über Jin's Wissen über Aaron's verschwinden.]] Claire kommt zurück ins Zelt und behandelt Jin's Wunde. Sie erklärt ihm dabei, das sie nicht aleine im Jungel gelebt hat. Sie erzählt von ihrem Freund, der ihr auch erzählt hat, dass die Anderen Aaron haben. Außerdem redet sie davon, das ihr Vater ihr dasselbe erzählt hat. Jin fragt nach, wer ihr Freund sei, doch Claire antwortet abermals nur "mein Freund". Danach fragt sie Jin, ob er auch ihr Freund sei. Er antwortet verängstigt mit "ja". Kurz darauf wendet sie sich wieder Justin zu. Sie bedroht ihn mit der Axt, immer wieder nachfragend, wo die anderen Aaron versteckt halten. Justin gibt vor, nichts über Aaron's verbleib zu wissen und er erklärt sie, dass sie Claire nur deshalb entführt haben, um sie daran zu hindern noch mehr von ihnen umzubringen. Claire jedoch erklärt, dass die Anderen sie gefoltert haben und ihr eine Brandmarke gegebn haben. Sie zeigt diese Marke an der Schulter Jin. Kurz bevor Claire Justin mit der Axt erschlagen will, hält Jin sie davon ab indem er erzählt, dass Kate ihn mitnahm als sie die Insel verließ. Claire zeigt sich entspannter als zuvor, jedoch schlägt sie im nächsten Moment mit der Axt einmal in Justin's Bauch, worauf er stirbt. 's "Freund" lächelt, als er an ihrer Hütte vorbeikommt.]] Später erklärt Jin jedoch, dass er gelogen hat. Er hat das alles nur erzählt, um Justin's Leben zu schützen. Er erzählt ihr außerdem, dass Aaron tatsächlich bei den Anderen ist, weil er ihn dort gesehen hat. Sie wird ihn brauchen, um zum Tempel zu gelangen. Lächelnd erklärt Claire, dass das gut sei, denn wenn Kate Aaron hätte, dann hätte sie sie umgebracht. Locke kommt in ihr Zelt mit den Worten: "störe ich?". Ein verwunderter Jin fragt ungläubig: "John?", doch Claire unterbricht ihn: Das ist nicht John. Das ist mein Freund." Jacobs Feind lächelt zufrieden und Claire scheint ebenfalls glücklich über seine Ankunft zu sein. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Die blaue Wasserflasche, die Claire Jin gibt, hat ein DHARMA-Logo. *In Davids Zimmer hängt ein Poster der Band Meat Coat. Es gibt eine reale, schwedische Band mit diesem Namen; Infos gibt es auf der MySpace-Seite. http://www.myspace.com/506923111 *Auf dem Plakat für Davids Vorspielen steht: "Welcome all Candidates" (vgl. Kandidaten). *Der gelbe Ordner, den Jacks Mutter aus dem Regal nimmt, ist mit arabischen Zeichen beschriftet. Es könnte "يعقوب ٦٧٢" heißen. Der Wortteil bedeutet Ya'qub, was die arabische Version des Namens Jacob ist. Der Zahlenteil lässt die Zahl 672 erkennen - die Quersumme ist 15. *Veronica Hamel tritt in ihrer Rolle als Margo Shephard, Jacks Mutter, nach 23 Folgen wieder in der Serie auf. Ihr letzter Auftritt war in . ]] *Diese Folge hat viele Anspielungen auf die Zahlen - auch außerhalb der Serie: Sie wurde in den USA am 23. Februar 2010 ausgestrahlt und diese Folge ist in der Gesamtlaufzeit aller Staffeln und Folgen die 108. produzierte Stunde von Lost. *Adam und Eva erscheinen das erste Mal nach 101 Folgen. Sie liegen aber in einer anderen Position als in . *Dogens japanische Antwort auf Hurley lautet übersetzt: "Du bist glücklich, dass Du beschützt wirst. Wenn Du nicht beschützt werden würdest, würde ich Dir den Kopf abschneiden." *Als Dogens Sohn aus dem Raum geht, erkennt man, dass er keine Schuhe trägt. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. *Das ist die 108 produzierte Episode von Lost. Die Zahl 108 spielt in dieser Episode eine wichtige Rolle. *Diese Episode folgt dem Staffel 1 Muster, was Zentrierte Charaktere angeht. *Laut dem Podcast von Jorge Garcia begann das Drehen dieser Episode am Montag dem 12 Oktober, 2009. Und einige Dinge die im Skript vorkamen, kamen nicht in der Episode vor. ** "Hey ich bin's, Brian" - Es war noch eine Nachricht auf David's Anrufbeantworter von seinem Freund Brian, der ihn wegen einer Übernachtung anrufen wollte. ** "Apollo Candy ist jetzt Apollo Soda" - Das Getränk was sich David aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, nennt sich Apollo Soda. Aber im Skript war es noch als Unbekannt gekennzeichnet. ** "Claires Erdnussbutter" - In der Beschreibung von Claire's Hütte wird beschrieben das die leere Erdnussbutter Dose von Charlie auf einem der Regale steht. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Während sich Jacob und Hurley unterhalten und Jacob bemerkt, dass Hurley Tinte an der Stirn hat, verändert sich die Position der Selbigen zwischen den Schnitten. thumb|Der Leuchtturm wirft nur den Schatten vom 1. Stock. *Es ist zu merken, das die Leuchtturmkulisse nur aus einem Stockwerk besteht, der Rest wurde per CGI hinzugefügt. Man merkt dies, als Hugo und Jack an der Tür stehen und ihre Schatten relativ lang sind, während der Turm nur einen kurzen Schatten wirft. *Während des Gesprächs zwischen Dogen und Jack im Tempel verändert sich das Licht unrealistisch. Aus dem Sonnenklaren Tag ist auf einmal bewölkter Himmel geworden. *Als Hurley die Spiegel dreht sind drei Bilder zu sehen - die Stelle, wo Jin und Sun geheiratet haben, Sawyers Kirche und Jacks Haus. Jin und Suns Ort wird kurz nach 110° (abwärts zu 0°) gesehen, aber in wird gesagt, das ihre Nummer 42 ist, welche viel weiter unten ist. *Die Skelette von Adam und Eva liegen nicht so nebeneinander wie in der Episode . Sie liegen auch nicht an der selben Stelle in den Höhlen, da Christians Sarg in der Nähe ist. **Könnte auch sein, das die Überlebenden sie in die Nähe des Sargs gelegt haben, aber wahrscheinlich ist es ein Set-Fehler. Wiederkehrende Themen * Als Claire sich um Jins Wunde kümmert, sagt sie, das eine "Infektion" tötlich sein kann * Jack steht im Regen, als Dogen auf ihn zukommt. * Jin und Justin werden in Claires Camp gebracht. * Jack und sein Sohn David haben Differenzen. * Jack erwähnt die Boston Red Sox gegenüber David. * Justin wird von Claire getötet. * Hurley bekommt die Anweisung von Jacob, den Spiegel im Leuchtturm auf 108° zu stellen. * Der Leuchtturm hat 4 Spiegel. * Jack sagt Hurley, er solle den Winkel auf 23° einstellen. * Jin erzählt Claire, das die Anderen Aaron haben. * Jacob erzählt Hugo, das Jack seine Bestimmung selbst rausfinden muss. * Claire und Jacobs Feind sind Freunde. * Hurley nennt Dogen einen "Samurai". * Miles und Hurley spielen TicTacToe. * Die Summe der Nummern auf Jacks Nummernschild ergibt (2SAQ321) zusammengezählt 8. * Die Zeiger auf Jacks Uhr zeigen 51sek, 6 und 3. 51-6-3=42. 51 ist auch die Nummer auf dem Leuchtturm für Austen. * Die Hausnummer von Jacks Ex-Frau ist 233. Zusammen ergibt das auch 8. * Es sind 8 Stempel auf Christians Testament. * David Telefonnummer ist 734-235-6787, welche 42 und 23 zusammen verschmilzt. 734 ist auch die Postleitzahl von Ann Arbor, Michigan, wo Daniel Faraday bei der DHARMA Inititive ermittelt hat. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie trifft Jack Dogen bei Davids Vorpielen. * In den Höhlen erzählt Jack Hurley, das er die Höhlen nicht gefunden hat, weil er Wasser gesucht hat, sondern weil er den Geist seines Vaters gefolgt ist. Jack sagt, das er den Sarg zerstört hat, weil er nicht darin war. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie, erwähnt Jacks Mutter nach dem Lesen des Testaments Claire Littleton. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie erzählt Jack von "Kitty", einer schwarzen Katze, und "Snowdrop", einer weissen Katze. Aus Lewis Carrolls Buch Alice im Wunderland. * Das Klavier, auf dem David spielt, hat schwarze und weisse Tasten. * Auf Hurleys Arm steht, das der Turm 4 Stockwerke hat und 8x8 Fuss misst. * Ein Foto von Jack und seinen Eltern zeigt Christian Shephard im weissen Anzug, Jack im schwarzen Anzug mit weissen Shirt und Margo Shephard im schwarzen Kleid. Handlungsanalyse * Hurley überzeugt Jack ihm in den Leuchtturm zu folgen. * In the flashsideways timeline, Jack is not only separated but also struggles with his relationship with his son. * Claire interrogates Justin to find the location of her baby. She eventually kills him because of how The Others treated her when she was captured by them. * Jack says there is nothing left to wreck in his relationship with Kate. * Jacob wanted Hurley and Jack away from the Temple because someone bad is about to arrive there. Kulturelle Referenzen * Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Hurley vergleicht Jacob mit Obi-Wan Kenobi, weil er auch tot ist, und ihm nur als Geist erscheint, wenn er will. * Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes: Hurley erzählt Dogen als Ausrede, dass er im Geheimgang herumstöbert, dass er den Tempel und die Indiana Jones-Sachen mag. * Alice im Wunderland: Jacks Sohn David liest die Version von Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland. Jack erwähnt Alices zwei Katzen: Kitty und Snowdrop, eine ist schwarz und die andere weiss. Jack findet ausserdem den Schlüssel zum Haus seiner Ex Frau unter einer Kaninchenfigur. * Last Samurai: Hurley bezeichnet Dogen als einen Samurai. Der Schauspieler Hiroyuki Sanada spielte einen Samurai in vielen Filmen inklusive The Last Samurai. * Tic Tac Toe: Miles und Hurley spielen TicTacToe im Tempelhof. Nach einem Unentschieden geht Hurley was zu Essen suchen. * Frédéric Chopin: Jack findet Notenblätter des Komponisten auf Davids Schreibtisch. Das Lied heisst Fantaisie-Impromptu in Cis-Moll und David spielt es bei seinem Vorspielen. ** Dasselbe Stück spielt Faraday in ** Die Episode wurde einem Tag nach Chopins 200ten Geburtstag ausgestrahlt. * To the Lighthouse: Hurley and Jack's journey to the lighthouse may be an allusion to Virginia Woolf's 1927 book To the Lighthouse. Large parts of Woolf's novel investigate the means of perception, attempting to understand people in the act of looking. The previous episode alluded to another Woolf title, Jacob's Room. * The Shining: Claire, having lived in isolation and corrupted by an evil spirit, killed Justin with an axe to the chest. This is similar to the movie version of “The Shining” where Jack Torrance, having lived in virtual isolation in the Hotel Overlook and corrupted by the evil spirits within, kills Dick Halloran with an axe to the chest when he returns in an attempt to save the family from Jack’s madness. *'' : Jack stellt einen Fernseher in Davids Zimmer auf, damit er die Red Sox anschauen kann. *The Bible: Jack's son is David Shephard. David from the Bible was a shepherd and musician. One of his most famous songs is Psalm 23: "The Lord is my shepherd." * Lord of the Flies: Claire's animal carcass is similar to the boar's head that keeps company with and speaks to Simon, a character who also lost touch with reality. * Ludwig van Beethoven: There is a large poster of the Carl Jaeger's portrait of Ludwig van Beethoven, a virtuoso pianist and composer in David Shephard's room. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Beethoven_wiki.jpg * The Who: There is a large black-and-white poster of the British band The Who in David Shephard's room. In The Who's ''Tommy, in the song "Smash the Mirror," Tommy is wakened from catatonia when his mother smashes the mirror into which he is staring. *'' Frequency: This film deals with a son traumatized by his father's death, contains parallel universe/time travel storylines. Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet) plays the role of the protagonist's mother. There is a character named "Jack Shepard". * Stargate: The symbol of a circle on a footing that Hurley discovers engraved on the wall in the passageway of the temple (indicating a doorway) is the same as the stargate in the TV series. Literarische Methoden * Jack comments on how he would make a horrible father when, in the flashsideways timeline, he is trying to be a great father. * Claire, who was previously one of the few characters never to have exhibited any violent behavior seems now able to murder a person in cold blood and threatens to murder a friend. , * Jack tells Hurley "Let's go see Jacob." * Despite having been killed, Jacob continues to have an effect on the Island's events. * In the Lighthouse, Hurley says "Let's get started" * Claire is friends with The Man in Black, who used to be survivors nemesis in the past. * Claire questions Justin about, "My baby" and accuses the others of kidnapping him. Querverweise *The sheet music in David Shepard's room, that he was also playing in his audition, was for Chopin's "Fantaisie-Impromptu" which was the piece young Daniel Faraday was playing in a fifth season flashback. *Margo Shephard offers Jack a drink, which Jack declines, a reference to Jack's alcoholism from Season 3. *Among the drinks in the Shephard's liquor collection is a bottle of MacCutcheon whiskey * This episode, the fifth episode of the final season, contains several references to "White Rabbit", the fifth episode of the first season: ** In order to motivate Jack, Jacob tells Hurley to tell Jack he "has what it takes." This motivates Jack because Christian once told Jack as a child that he didn't have what it takes. ** Jack explains to Hurley that he discovered the caves by following a vision of his dead father. ** David is reading an annotated edition of ''Alice in Wonderland. ** Jack finds the key to David's mother's house under a ceramic white rabbit. *** The key and the rabbit also reference , in which Miles finds a key under a rabbit during the flashback. *Jack reminds David he used to read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to him when he was younger. In a Season 4 flash-forward, Jack reads the same story to Aaron. Two of Jack's centric episodes are named after Alice stories. * While traveling through the jungle to The Lighthouse with Jack, Hurley comments how their mission is "very old school" because they're "trekking through the jungle, on the way to do something that we don't quite understand." This is a reference to A-missions in multiple episodes from past seasons, particularly Seasons 1 and 2. Example episodes (that included Hurley and Jack) are "Numbers," "Exodus, Part 1" and "Exodus, Part 2," and "Live Together, Die Alone." * Hurley looks at and comments on the bodies of Adam and Eve. * A poster on the wall of David's room advertises the band Meat Coat which is the band Charlie tells his brother they have a chance to open for in LA * Jack finds Shannon's inhaler on the ground in front of the caves. **This is likely also meant to serve as a payoff to the bit in the Comic-Con 2009 Q&A session where Jorge Garcia approached the mic and asked about what happened to Shannon's inhaler if Sawyer didn't take it, to which Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse simply wrote off as not being important enough to answer. * Hurley applies the same (conning) technique to convince Jack about going to the lighthouse that he used against Sawyer regarding his "banishment." * Jack's appendectomy scar in the flash-sideways timeline parallels the scar he received from the same surgery Juliet performed on him on the Island. ** It also echoes the mysterious cut he found on his neck in the airplane restroom before landing in L.A. * Claire explains that she knows that the Others have her baby because both her father and her "friend" told her that they took Aaron. Before meeting Jin, Claire was last seen with Christian Shephard. * Jin tells Claire that Kate took Aaron off of the Island. * Both Hurley and Jacob reference their meeting in the cab in Los Angeles. * The church where Sawyer attended his parents' funeral is one of the buildings seen briefly in the mirrors of the lighthouse. * The location where Jin and Sun were married and touched by Jacob can be seen in the mirror in the lighthouse. * The dynamite at Claire's camp is from the Black Rock * Claire's way of life, appearance and behavior mirrors those of Rousseau in many respects. She ties up and tortures an Other in her lair to find out where her child is, which is similar to Rousseau torturing Sayid, whom she mistook as an Other, to find Alex. In each case, the torturer was wrong about an important fact: Rousseau was wrong about Sayid being an Other, and Claire was wrong about her child being held by The Others. * Claire tells Jin that The Others tortured her at The Temple and shows him her branding scar. Sayid experienced the same torture two episodes prior. ** This may also be a reference to the habit The Others have of branding people, first introduced with Juliet's mark. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie Claire * Woher weiß sie, dass Jakobs Feind nicht John Locke ist? ** Warum sieht sie Jakobs Feind als ihren Freund an? * Warum will Claire Kate umbringen, nur weil sie Aaron in ihrer Abwesenheit aufgezogen hat? Jacob * Wen will Jacob zur Insel bringen? ** Kommt überhaupt jemand zur Insel, oder war es nur ein Trick? * Was meinte Jacob damit als er sagte "Jack ist hier um etwas zu tun"? * Was ist "es" was so wichtig ist, dass Jack es sehen muss? Der Leuchtturm * Wer hat den Leuchtturm erbaut und wann? * Wie ist es möglich das der Spiegel die Außenwelt widerspiegeln kann? Die Zahlen und Namen * Warum stehen die Namen im Zusammenhang mit bestimmten Richtungen? * Wurden Personen ersetzt oder überschrieben? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum erinnert sich Jack nicht mehr an Details aus seinem Leben, wie seine Blinddarmentfernung? * Was hinterließ Christian Shepherd Claire in seinem Testament? * Wer ist David's Mutter? ** Warum sind sie und Jack getrennt? Externe Links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release en:Lighthouse ar:الفنار (الحلقة) es:Lighthouse he:מגדלור Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden